


Definitely Not a League Champion

by wetdandelions



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff, Identity Reveal, M/M, nagini is a dragonite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 04:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12124593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetdandelions/pseuds/wetdandelions
Summary: As the Pokémon League Champion, Tom really shouldn’t be disguising himself to travel with an unknown Pokémon Trainer.   But in his defense, even the legendary Pokémon couldn’t stay away from Harry, so how could he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/gifts).



> LMAO RERE I HOPE YOU GET THE TITLE LOL
> 
> Anyway, I'm pretty sure I got this fever, but you know this writer? Renderedreversed? One of the most wonderful, most adorable, most just ALL THE GOOD ADJECTIVES YOU COULD EVER THINK OF. Rere's just perfect, okay? Whenever I'm down, I can message Rere and talk and Rere's there to cheer me up and SO LIKE JUST GO WISH RERE HAPPY BIRTHDAY OK, ABSOLUTE PERFECTION AND WONDERFUL I'M JUST 
> 
> Ugh, I love Rere if you can't tell.
> 
> Don't take this fic seriously, I'm pretty sure I wrote it in less than an hour and physically sick so...BUT AT LEAST YOU CAN LAUGH AT FLUSTERED TOM OK
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY

 

His Dragonite doesn’t look impressed.

Tom averts his eyes immediately, refusing to feel guilty about what he’s doing.  Sure, Nagini has been staying in her pokeball often and hasn’t actually fought a real battle in who knows how long, _but_ it’s not like Tom’s been neglecting her! 

He’s out here, at the crack of dawn, feeding Nagini and they’re about to go on their daily fly!  What more does Nagini want from him?

Considering Nagini has been fighting the best well trained Pokémon out there for the better part of her life, Tom has an inkling of what his Pokémon wants.

But green eyes and soft smiles are much more important than that.

He frowns, and then shakes his head.  He is _not_ here for Harry, of course not, he’s here to investigate why all the goddamn legendary Pokémon in the world is interested in the unknown Pokémon trainer. 

He’s absolutely sure he caught a glimpse of the legendary Pokémon Suicune yesterday, and the first day he met Harry he could’ve sworn he saw Ho-Oh’s traditional rainbow in the sky. 

The side-effect of Harry being the most gorgeous man he’s ever met is completely –

“Tom?” comes a voice, and Tom whirls, knowing how incriminating he looks.  It’s easy to tell how powerful Nagini is, and Tom had disguised himself as an inexperienced Pokémon trainer.  He shouldn’t have a Pokémon like a Dragonite.

He resists the urge to shoo Nagini away like an unwanted pest because he _knows_ Nagini would never forgive him for something like that.

“Morning,” he says, hoping his smile, which _is_ hailed as the most beautiful smile of all of Kanto, will be enough to deter Harry.

Harry blinks and then interrupts himself with a large yawn, his hand going up to rub the sleep out of his eyes.  “Why are you up so early?  Are you heading out?”

“Er,” he says, stumbling for words as he seems wont to do in Harry’s presence, and Harry smiles.

“Is this Nagini?” he asks.

“What.” 

Harry actually _laughs_ at him.  At him, reigning League Champion and most powerful Pokémon trainer of all of Kanto.  And Tom can’t find it in himself to be mad.

“We’re traveling with Hermonie?” he reminds Tom.  “A gym leader?  Of course she knows who you are.”

Tom doesn’t blush.  But if he did, he would be now.  Because Nagini is leveling an even more unimpressed look at him, as if blaming him for all the recent misfortune in her life.  Of course, she isn’t _wrong_ to do so, but _still_.

“When – why…” he pauses, then sighs.  “You knew this whole time.”

Harry’s green eyes are twinkling, but he worries his bottom lip with his upper teeth.  “Why didn’t you tell me?” he asks, his voice soft.

“Because it’s _creepy_ ,” he blurts out.  “I have no reason to join you on your adventure, and yet here I am.  I’ve already had mine.”

Harry looks relieved, and his smile – and Tom takes a moment to think that Kanto is deluded because Harry definitely has the most beautiful smile – is brilliant in the light rays of the sunrise.  “So?” he says, “I like having you here.  And who says you can’t have more than one adventure?”

He doesn’t know what to say, so he shrugs helplessly.

“And Tom, you’re _really_ bad at trying to be bad,” Harry continues, his laugh infectious.  “Your clothes are expensive as hell, you have _loads_ of pokeballs, and like, you’re on all the front covers of the magazines of _every_ PokeMart.”  Harry can’t continue after that, dissolving into helpless laughter.

“Stop _laughing_ ,” he hisses, and Harry clamps his mouth shut, obviously _trying_ even as more laughter spills out.  And there’s something in Harry’s laughter and the obvious disrespect this unknown Pokémon trainer is giving him that gives him the courage to step forward and curl his hands into Harry’s jacket.

Harry’s laughter immediately cuts off, his eyes wide as it darts down briefly at Tom’s hands.

And then Harry closes his eyes, tilts his head forward, and _purses his lips_.

Tom flushes, knowing Nagini is probably _still_ watching and he’s definitely going to take away some daily flying as punishment for her snark, and then leans forward and closes the last of the distance in-between them.

“I _knew_ you were here for me,” teases Harry when they pull apart, and Tom sighs.

“Was I that obvious?”

“Yup,” says Harry, cheerily, and then after depositing one last chaste kiss on Tom’s lips, walks over to Nagini.   “You poor thing,” he says, scratching under the Dragonite’s neck in just the way Nagini likes it.   “You’ve been in that pokeball for so long just because Tom couldn’t tell the truth, haven’t you?”

Nagini preens under Harry’s touch, and Tom glowers.

He’s definitely going to be taking that daily flying away.

* * *

Later, after a blissful hour of flying with Harry on Nagini, Hermione laughs loudly when she finds out why Tom’s been staying with them for so long.  But then when they’re alone, she pats Tom on the shoulder in camaderie, even as Tom sneers at her cheerful disposition.  “I’m here, too, aren’t I?” she points out, “There’s just something about Harry.”

“You don't like him too, do you?” he asks, in horror, and Hermione looks utterly disappointed in him.

“If you’ve paid _any_ attention at _all_ ,” she says, “you’ll know I have a boyfriend.”

He flushes at that, and then Harry steals him away.

“I’ve had a crush on you since I was a kid,” Harry admits when they’re getting ready for the day, a beautiful flush on his cheeks.  “I knew as soon as you introduced yourself.  So really, Tom, you had no chance at all.”

“I – ” he frowns, not knowing how to respond to Harry’s cheerful confession, and Harry giggles.

“But at least I was able to fall in love with the real you,” he admits, as if it’s _easy_ to just do so, and Tom flushes.

 “Me too,” he says, quietly, after a long minute, and Tom covers his eyes with his right hand, his cheeks aflame and he’s so bloody embarrassed of how he’s acting that he doesn’t want to see the surprise in Harry’s eyes.

Harry’s hands are gentle as he takes Tom’s hand away from his eyes and into his hand, and this time, when he kisses Tom, it’s tender.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops, didn't think i'll continue this but here i am unable to let go of this universe.

Tom should really think about keeping Gyarados as his starting line-up.  He loves the Pokémon, but he’s susceptible to electric, enough so that any electric move would bring him down in seconds.  And it’s gotten out that Tom starts out with him, so _every_ challenger starts out with an electric type Pokémon.

Granted, he’ll just send out Aerodactyl next, but he hates having his Pokémon faint on him.

The challenger’s face starts to get less and less confident as Aerodactyl takes down more of his Pokémon, and Tom smirks, knowing the challenger only has one Pokémon left.  Unfortunately, Aerodactyl is taken down, so he sends out Nagini.

Nagini preens, her wings spreading far and wide as she explodes from her Pokéball, landing majestically in front of Tom.  Tom resists the urge to roll his eyes because he loves Nagini the most, of course, but she’s so _dramatic_.

The challenger sends out a Charizard of all Pokémon, and Tom blinks because Nagini can use water moves.  The other dragon won’t stand a chance.

He knows this is another challenge beat, and in minutes, Nagini’s triumphed over the challenger’s Pokémon.  He smiles, expecting to hear the roar he usually hears when he’s won and then there’s a commotion in the crowd.  There’s a lot of high-pitched screaming, but underneath that he hears gasps of awe.  Then Suicune’s flying over the crowd in one well placed jump and the legendary Pokémon ’s face is awfully close to his own.  He stumbles back as Nagini rears to attention and his mind’s whirling because Suicune has absolutely no reason to be here.  He’s sure the legends say Suicune is supposed to be protector of the waters and she’s wild, unable to be tamed, but here she is, in the midst of a Pokémon League Battle and –

Then he slaps his open palm against his face because he sees an unruly head of hair peeking out behind the majestic purple mane.

At _least_ Harry looks guilty when Tom musters the strength to look at him.

“Why?” he asks, instead of a greeting, and Harry bloody _pouts_ at him.

“It’s been a week,” complains Harry as if that fixes the fiasco that is Harry arriving on a _legendary_ Pokémon.  He wants to scream that there are reporters watching and it’s hard enough to keep Harry’s relationship with all the goddamn legendary Pokémon in the world a secret if he comes flying in on Suicune.  Why couldn’t he train a Pidgey!?  They’re _common_ , they’re _everywhere,_ and no one would bat an eye if he came flying into a highly publicized match on a Pidgeotto!

“And her?” he asks, gesturing widely at Suicune.

Suicune looks offended.  Tom doesn’t care.  She doesn’t understand that he’ll be dealing with the mess for hours after they leave.  She gets to frolic wherever she wants and not have to deal with reporters trailing her every move.

“She’s a Ditto, of course,” says Harry, his smile smug as he buries his hands into the majestic mane as if it’s _normal_ to do so.  Tom can’t help but watch in horror as Suicune lets him, even seeming to preen under Harry’s touch.

He walks closer to Suicune, ignoring the way being so close makes him nervous.  She’s of legends, after all, and sightings of her make everyone excited because of her beauty.  And here his lover is, treating her as if she was a common mount. 

In a guise of a kiss, Tom pulls Harry off Suicune so Harry’s safely on the ground and so they’re close enough together to whisper.  “Dittos transform back in minutes, Harry!  How are we going to hide her when she – “

Suicine cuts him off with what sounds like a snort, and then she’s nudging at Harry’s belt and she touches her nose to a Pokéball hanging there.  In a flash of red light, she disappears.

Suicune – she –

Harry doesn’t give him time to splutter incoherently, because he’s in Tom’s arms after Suicune disappears, his smile brilliant as he plants a kiss on Tom’s lips.

“Congratulations on another win, Champion,” he whispers, and Tom’s suddenly aware of the crowd still watching.  They’re cheering now, the silence forgotten after Suicune’s disappearance, and then the reporter’s approaching.

* * *

“Are you really giving me the silent treatment?” asks Harry.

Suicune’s been let out of her confinement.  Harry had no intention of keeping her after all, and she obviously trusted him enough to be captured voluntarily.  It still pisses him off when he thinks about it.

But Tom’s annoyance is abating as he buries his hands into Suicune’s mane.  She’s not eyeing him with distrust anymore, probably due to the fact that Harry’s been clinging onto him ever since she’s been released, and instead she looks amused.  Tom’s glad she is, because at least that means he won’t have a legendary Pokémon wanting revenge on his lover.  (Though he doubts that’ll ever be possible even with the way Harry treats them because they honest to god _love_ him). 

“Tom,” whines Harry, his arms going around Tom’s waist, and Tom’s only so strong. 

He whirls and then he wraps his arms around Harry, burying his face into Harry’s neck as he holds tight.  He missed Harry too, even if it had only been a week.  As such, it’s hard to stay mad.

Harry lets out a delighted laugh, and kisses the side of his head.  “Love you,” he says.

“I’m still mad,” he mumbles, and Harry only laughs some more.  “Why can’t you train a bloody Pidgey?”

“What?” asks Harry, Tom’s words muffled and hard to hear, and Tom sighs, resigned to more fiascos like this in the future.

He can’t find it in himself to care too much, not when he has Harry in his arms and an annoyed Suicune nudging at him from the back, eager for attention.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like...any legendary pokemon you guys wanna see? i meant for this to be a oneshot and yet...so...many...crack ideas flow to me

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to wish rere happy bday ok, i am so happy Rere has been born


End file.
